lazarusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghara Technology
Details various technology specializations of the people of Ghara. Gharan people excel at various technologies including shields and hover technology as well as countering these techs. Weapons and defenses Shield manipulation is one of the main focuses of Gharan science. They build anything from nonstandard shaped shields and forcefields to devices that can cancel out their effects such as EMPs . Weapons Ghara weapons tend to be non lethal in nature, though they do have lethal weapons. Examples of non-lethal weapons include "Kinetic Fists" which are similar to Brass Knuckles, but use kinetic shielding technology to cover the wearer's fist; this makes it possible to impose greater damage to the target and less to the attacker's own hand than a normal punch, plus it looks friggen cool. They also use a wide range of Eelectro Magnetic Pulse technology to combat shields. There are two major kinds of EMP technology they use which are standard EMPs which can "stun" electronics for a short time and DEMP which is more Destructive ''that a regular EMP. Targets hit by a DEMP suffer fried circuitry that will need to be replaced in order for the device to work again, it also can affect the nervous system in biological targets. Other weapon tech they have include stun technology which can render biological targets unconcious and "Ionized plasma" which can be fired from a gun like standard bullets (or blasters in Star Wars). Defenses Shielding Gharan shields come in more varieties than other civilizations, where Tokish and Partisian shields only have single shield types that block most weapons, Gharans have 3 specific types and a few hybrids. '''Ion' Protection against EMP and DEMP as well as any sort of standard electrical based attack. Kinetic Protection from any pysical object ie bullets, shrapnel, debris. It is also air tight and can be used instead of windows, though if your generator is destroyed while in space or underwater, you’ll be in trouble. Temperature Protects agains both ends of the spectrum. Hybrid Combonation of two of the three shield types results in a hybrid that defends against multiple types of attacks. The most comon hybrids are the Kinetic-Temperature which defends against missle attacks and Ion-Temperature which defends against Blaster attacks. Ion-Kinetic, doesn’t really do anything special (yet). Hybrids also have the side effect as not being as strong as a single type of shielding. Holograms Holographic technology is very advanced on Ghara and can be used for disguising buildings, hidding seceret passage ways or even used as moving decoys during a battle. The only down side is that the larger the display needs to be, the larger the system you need and holographic generators are very heavy. They can also be disrupted by EMP/DEMP technology and any sort of object passing through them results in a "Static-Ripple". Bio-Engineering Genetic Engineering/Cloning Gharan's have many expert doctors and scientists who can create new lifeforms, modify existing ones or revive long dead species through cloning of DNA. Medicine While other civilizations tend to have generic drugs that heal/fix a person with a single stimpack, Gharans have specialized each field and have specific medicines for each situation and can therefore work better and faster and in some cases, patients have stated they felt better than before for a short time after taking their medicine. This has led to some people abusing Gharan drugs and they are often regulated in places. Transportation Hover Technology While there are other forms of transportation, Ghara's have perfected and prefer hover technologies. Typical Gharan vehicles look similar to 2142's hover tank, the MTT from Star Wars or Flying DeLoreans and range from simple hover vehicles that can only hover a few feet off the ground at the most, to full fledged flying vehicles that can reach the lower atmosphere. Due to the limited dry land on Ghara, most land based buildings are actually giant hover vehicles that float across fields or even the water, though if the building is over water the owner tends to let if float instead of taxing the hoverdrive needlessly.